<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decisions by Number_NinetyNine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017348">Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_NinetyNine/pseuds/Number_NinetyNine'>Number_NinetyNine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your happiness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Conversations, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Nicknames, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Revised Version, Steve Needs a Hug, Talking, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_NinetyNine/pseuds/Number_NinetyNine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised!</p><p>Steve and Tony are enjoying their little love bubble, but it might burst with the arriving of an old friend or enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your happiness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2</p><p>I like the role of Pepper Potts, but here I use her in a minor way to bring out protective Steve and to blame someone on the break-up between her and Tony. In the third Chapter, their problems will be resolved.</p><p>Enjoy it!</p><p>PS: I love Tony nicknaming everybody, but in that story, I just see Steve more in that role.</p><p>PPS: I made some minor changes for better reading and more to my liking, that doesn't change the core of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day found Steve leaning on Tony’s bar, drinking a cup of coffee while his doctor, Dr. Goldstein took care of his man. He smiled into his cup, yeah Tony was now his man. Only his. God, he loved that feeling already.</p><p>“You know Tony; my worst patients aren’t the one that come to me every week because they’re having a headache after a long night and believe they’ve got a brain tumor. It’s the ones that don’t come at all… Not even when they’re dying, or you know… much worse of course, when they don’t come to their annual checkup.”</p><p>Tony snorted and Steve grinned into his cup of coffee. “Yeah, how dare I missed them…”</p><p>The doctor sighed. “I know you’ve got a tight schedule Tony, but please take a little more care after yourself.” The doctor packed up his things. “Next time you’re dying, just write a short note or something, I want the publicity when I declare you dead.” </p><p>He was joking of course, Tony laughed silently, shaking his head, but Steve still thought it was a little morbid, maybe because Tony had in fact nearly died a couple of times. </p><p>“I’ve got JARVIS.” The billionaire simply answered. Dr. Goldstein just rolled his eyes and decided it was not worth an answer. </p><p>“Captain, make sure your team member takes his medication, eats and sleeps a little more and better. I will come back for a checkup in three weeks.” Steve walked up to him and shook his hand. </p><p>“Thanks for coming, Doc, I appreciate it, I will take care of him.” With a smile and a nod, the doctor left the two lovebirds on their own.</p><p>Tony let himself fall back onto the couch, closing his eyes. “Oh, Cap, you’re going to take care of me, what a lucky boy I am.” Steve wanted to tell him not to be sarcastic, wanted to have a talk with him about the importance of his life, that he needed to take care, but right now, he just smiled. Watching the man, he was head over heels in love with. He loved Tony and if he didn’t believe his life was worth enough to take care of, Steve certainly did.</p><p>“Get up, I make breakfast, with the medication you should be able to eat more or less normal again.” </p><p>“But it’s comfy and I’m still sooo tired.” Tony whined but didn’t even open his eyes. </p><p>“Okay, then tell me something you want to do, anything.” Tony opened his eyes and looked suspiciously into Steve’s direction. Slowly he sat up again. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve no idea what your planning, but fine I will play along.” He put his head into his hand, leaning on the armrest of the couch. “I’m a billionaire, what could I want?” He thought aloud. “We could come back to your spanking idea.” He said laughing.</p><p>“Of course, you wouldn’t forget that part.” Steve rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. “Are you actually into these kinds of things?” He called after Tony. He wouldn’t be surprised, though; the man surely had his fair share of experience. </p><p>“Well, my experience with men mostly happened when I was in my teens and my twenties, I wasn’t really into something specific… after that I was mostly with women, and if then there was a dominant, it was me, so I never tried.” The billionaire answered when he had followed Steve into the kitchen. </p><p>“But, Cap… Steve, I’m not misreading this, right? Like, I don’t even know why I’m asking, because you’re clearly not that kind of guy, but still… I wonder…” Steve turned back to Tony, waiting for him to come to his point. “You’re serious about me, us, right?”</p><p>Steve smiled gently at him. “Of course, Tony, man… I want this okay? Not in an affair way and also not in a secret thing, okay? I want everything, but if you’re not…” Tony sat down at the table, grinning wide over his face.</p><p>“I think I haven’t been so happy in a long time, Steve… Thank you. I feel so much better, only because you’re here…” He still looked so tired, and Steve had to stop himself from pulling Tony into an embrace and never let him go. He had a strong urge to protect Tony and no idea from what exactly. He just looked like a young and lost boy.</p><p>“I’m happy when you are, and I will always do my best to make you happy, okay?” Tony smiled up to him, looking more and more relaxed as their time together prolonged. </p><p>“So, you still want to know what I would like to do?” Steve nodded. “You know what I haven’t down in a very long time?” He sighed. “Just lying on the bed and watching a show, doing nothing but let the TV wash over me. What do you think?”</p><p>“After eating breakfast, I’m all in.” </p><p> </p><p>Around midday, after having a long breakfast thanks to Steve, they found themselves in Tony’s bed. The smaller man snuggled into Steve’s chest the second he had laid down. Immediately, Steve put an arm around the man to hold him close. </p><p>“So, Captain America, any preferences in shows? What haven’t you seen yet?” Tony asked while swiping through his phone. “Mh, The Blacklist, always wanted to see, but way too much blood and violence for our innocent souls…” He swiped further. “The Big Bang Theory? Nah, to nerdy, you suffer enough with me.” </p><p>“What do you want to see, Tony?” Steve interrupted. “The deal was you could do what you want if you eat enough breakfast. So, show me what you like.” Tony smirked and looked up to him. Yeah, Steve really would have to work on his expressions if he wanted to spend more time with the genius.</p><p>“I do like a lot of things, Cap…” Tony whispered with a deep voice Steve had never heard before. He totally reserved that kind of ton for the people he brought to bed with him… Steve was now one of them, he realized. Hopefully, he would also be the last. “You know what, there is this new sitcom called ‘New girl’, totally not my kind of show but I didn’t want to think, so that’s it.”</p><p>Tony fell asleep during the second episode. He snored softly into Steve’s shirt. The sound was oddly comforting. Steve hated it when he was with the Howling Commandos, these guys where like power saws in their sleep. Only Bucky was calm, in fact he slept so silently one could believe he was dead. He breathed slowly like no one else and didn’t move a bit. Steve sighed and held Tony even tighter.</p><p>God, he missed Bucky. He had since his friend fell off the train. But now, knowing he was still very much alive, but not with him and maybe farther away from him then in death, that broke Steve’s heart. But the first of all, he was terrified that one day he would have to choose. </p><p>Tony or Bucky. And his heart shattered into pieces the second he thought about that. Bucky had always been part of him. A brother, a part of his soul. He never really left Steve and now, he did recognize him, in some way at least. Bucky remembered enough to know that Steve was worth to be saved.</p><p>But Tony. He looked down at the small man in his arms, finally relaxed in his sleep. Steve hadn’t spent that much time with him. During the Chitauri Invasion, and a little after, some phone calls… So, he wouldn’t say he was an expert when it came to the man, but he was sure he had never seen Tony as relaxed as right now, when he was with him, Steve Rogers, whose best friend killed his parents.</p><p>Tony could be his future, there was no doubt about that. Steve had to take a chance on love, and his chance was the man in his arms. He was not certain, he would get another chance on him, if Bucky would show up again. So maybe it was about choosing his future or deciding to get back a part of his past.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?!” A loud voice woke him from his thoughts. “Hey, you’re here?” That was Pepper, Steve realized. God, why in god damn’s name was it Tony’s ex. What the hell was she doing here? Oh, right, she totally managed his multi-billion-dollar company. He heard her high-heels coming into the direction of the bedroom. </p><p>Steve pushed Tony of him, more or less gentle and jumped off the bed to hide behind the next door he could reach. “Steve?” He heard a murmur from Tony, before he closed the door behind him.</p><p>“There you are!” Pepper said only seconds after. </p><p>“Pepper.” He answered, and Steve had the feeling that Tony was not so happy about her arriving. “Since you’re my ex, your right to enter my bedroom is revoked, immediately.” Steve had guessed correctly. “Jarvis?” </p><p>“Done as wished, Sir.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I thought we separated in friendship.” Tony sat up on his bed, looking around and wondering where Steve had wandered off. He sighed and shook his head.<br/>
“You left me… Maybe in the time, I needed you the most.” </p><p>Pepper blew out her cheeks, trying to calm herself down, before she would explode. She failed miserably. “Since you came out of that cave, I’ve always been there, I tried and I tried but it didn’t work! You don’t want anybody’s help Tony! You’re better off alone.” </p><p>That last one hurt. Tony and Steve. Nobody was supposed to be left alone. Tony snorted. “Well then, goodbye Ms. Potts. Next time, before you enter, knock the fuck on the door.” He answered and wanted to end that conversation. </p><p>“We need to talk! You’ve not answered my calls for five days straight. You are the face of Stark Industries. I can’t do all the work, you missed the monthly board meeting, you missed a meeting with the Japanese and I don’t have anything for the new StarkPhone you promised on Twitter a couple of weeks ago. In fact, you did that too without talking to me, your CEO.” </p><p>“Are you done?” Tony asked, getting more and more pissed off. “Your job is to keep all that away from me, alright? And if you can’t do that, hire people who can. And now please, go! I’ve more important things to do.” </p><p>“More important? What sleeping and watching New Girl, what the fuck is wrong Tony? Is it your PTSD, did Cap tell you to fuck off? Who is bugging you, that you can’t do your work?!” </p><p>“Right now?” Tony asked, starring her down. “It’s you. I will do what I need to do, but as I said, right now other things are more important. Things that are none of your business. Okay, and now, I want to go back to sleep, watch whatever bullshit I can find and enjoy my life for a small amount of time. Thank you very much.” </p><p>“It’s none of my business? Since when?” She asked getting progressively more furious. Tony shook his head snorting.</p><p>“You forced me to choose, Pepper. Iron Man or you. I choose you, and when I wanted to help my friends. Friends I fought aliens with to save New York and possibly the world, you left me. So now, I chose again, and you know what, I chose Iron Man, because that’s what I am. The only thing I’m doing now, is following your direction. You don’t want anything to do with that, fine, I’ll keep you out then.”</p><p>“Is it going to kill you?” She wanted to know, only calming a little more down. </p><p>“Why do you care?” He asked. He really only wanted her to go and leave him alone. Tony was exhausted by his lack of sleep and her presence. “You’re my friend. You will always be my friend.”</p><p>Steve had a hard time listening to the ex-couple and not reacting to it. He heard Tony’s tiredness in his voice. He was sad too. He already knew him to well. And Pepper kept on pushing him to tell her more. Steve had promised Tony that their thing wouldn’t be an affair or a secret relationship, so what exactly was he doing here? Hiding in the wardrobe?  Shouldn’t he support his boyfriend?</p><p>“You can’t even tell me anymore, if I have to prepare for your death?” Pepper asked, and Steve just couldn’t bear it anymore. He pushed the door open, starring Pepper down the exact moment their eyes met. He was fit to be tied.</p><p>“Tony won’t die, not when I’m there.” He looked away from her to find Tony’s brown eyes. He was calming down again. His hands were still shaking, though. “Tony asked you to leave, twice in fact, so Ms. Potts, it would be appreciated if you’d follow his wish, if not, I may have to force you.”</p><p>Pepper gasped. “Eeeh.” Tony smiled a little into Steve’s direction, that was clearly the first time the billionaire saw Pepper without words. “Since when?” Was the only thing that came out of her mouth, after she had calmed down a little, well enough to find her voice that was trembling.</p><p>“None of your business.” Tony answered again. “Have a good day, Pepper. Goodbye.” And this time she actually left, probably not because she wanted to, but because she was still too shocked to refuse.</p><p>“The closet, Rogers? How clichéd…” Tony sighed and fell back on the bed and closed his eyes again. Steve had no idea why, but the man in front of him was clearly still shaken about Pepper. Even if they separated, Steve didn’t thing that was a normal reaction.</p><p>“I panicked.” Steve admitted and sat down on the bed. “But when she kept on pestering you, I couldn’t keep quite anymore.” Tony turned around on the bed and snuggled against Steve’s tight. “What’s shaking you so up, Tony?” </p><p>The man sighed and opened his eyes to stare up at Steve. “I’m just being a pussy.” Steve shook his head, smiling down. Like last night he put his hand into Tony’s hair, which seem to calm him. “I’m a broken man, Cap… You sure want to keep up with that?”</p><p>“Look at me, Tony… I’m as much fucked up as any of us. I want to help. I can see that I’m helping you, if you let me in, if you can explain and show me what you feel, I can help better you know.”</p><p>“Wow…” Tony grinned. “Captain America is swearing, I’m shocked. I have to call in the Avengers. You clearly can’t be the real Cap. Falling in love with me and swearing, nope… One of these things is believable but two, no way.” </p><p>Steve leaned down until their faces nearly met. “Stop being a sarcastic narcissist, Stark.” Tony smiled, and one of his hands found his way into Steve blond hair. “I’m real, Tony and I’m all in, I promised and I always keep my promises. You’re stuck with me.” He clarified his intentions again. He probably would have to do that a few times every day since he chose to love the must self-destructive person there was on this planet.</p><p>“I’m better when I’m with you, Steve.” Tony whispered. Instead of answering, Steve decided it was time for their first kiss. He had absolutely no idea why they hadn’t done that yet, but he was happy to make up for lost time. He leaned down and secured his intention with a last look into Tony’s eyes.</p><p>Tony was definitely up for it. He leaned into the kiss and grabbed Steve by his shirt to pull him down. He tasted sweet, Steve wondered about that. His lips were rough, different to girl’s lips. He liked it though, feeling his beard on his face, just tasting pure Tony. He could get used to that. </p><p>“Liked that, Rogers?” Tony asked when they broke apart. </p><p>Steve let out a dry laugh. “I did.” </p><p>“I was not your first, though.” Steve shook his head. “Not completely, but my first man.”</p><p>“You’ve never kissed a man before? Lucky me then?” Steve grinned and leaned down for another short kiss. </p><p>“More like lucky me.” He whispered and got just another kiss from the man under him. “So, how about, the two of us have a little chat to figure out what’s still bothering us, especially you? We can work on that and after we can go right back to this.” </p><p>“Skip the talking Cap.” Tony laughed, well knowing they absolutely had to talk and that Steve wouldn’t change his mind if he had put his head into something. “Okay, I think I slept enough to pull off a conversation. Just not in the bed, and maybe some hot chocolate before?” </p><p>Steve got up from the bed and held out a hand to pull Tony up. “Says the man that didn’t want to put on a sweater because it’s August.” He rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face just wouldn’t disappear and all of sudden Steve knew why he fell in love with Tony. He finally was himself. He felt like Steve Rogers again.</p><p>Ever since he became Captain America the persona Steve Rogers had faded away until there was no more of that little boy, only Captain America, every time but with Tony… If they flighted or talked, if they were joking or being serious, he always was just himself. He didn’t need to spend a second thinking about saying or doing what Captain America would do. </p><p>Tony was the first person to bring back the man he used to be proud of to be. Tony had said, that he was better when he was with him but the truth was, Steve was better when he was with Tony, because he didn’t need to keep up an image of something he wasn’t. And it had been like this since the second they met.</p><p>Tony was straight forward with everybody, so people hadn’t such a hard time to just spill into his face what they thought, if it was nice or not didn’t matter. Steve had been baffled by the way Tony had introduced himself on the helicarrier. Intentionally showing everybody the picture, they wanted to see. An ignorant, arrogant and sarcastic man, everybody disliked. </p><p>While in the mean-time, he only fooled them, keeping their eyes away from what he was doing, getting JARVIS into SHIELD systems. He had heard, Tony proposing Coulson his private jet to see his girlfriend and he had seen his watery eyes when Fury told them about his death. That was the first moment Steve had realized that there was so much more about Tony than his façade. That he was not his father. </p><p>In that moment a thought of Bucky came into his mind and Steve remembered that even with his best friend, it never was just Steve and Bucky. Ever since he became Captain America, something had changed in their relationship. They were still like brothers, Bucky was still making fun of him, but the look in his eyes was different. Bucky had looked up to him, but Steve had preferred, when it had been him that needed to look up to his best friend.</p><p>Tony was another story. He didn’t even acknowledge Steve when they met, not giving him those ‘thankful for what you did’ talks. He probably disliked Steve because he reminded him of his father. </p><p>Plus, Tony totally did not keep up with anything that was against his will. He was Tony Stark, why should he care what people thought, why give a fuck about what they talked and mostly he didn’t give a damn about what Captain America said. </p><p>He had disliked the uniform, as did Steve from time to time. That was their connection, they both disliked Captain America, in different ways and forms but they both seemed to like Steve Rogers.</p><p>Every time, they talked, saw each other, without uniform, without Steve trying to be the perfect symbol of American patriotism. Just Steve sharing his opinions and experiences, Tony did care what he said and thought. He listened to him. He accepted and liked Steve Rogers. He tolerated Captain America for what it was, an image necessary to save the world now and then.</p><p>“You’re still in there?” Tony asked him with a frown on his forehead. “You totally zoned out there, that’s usually a thing only I do, so you can’t have that Rogers.” Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Sit down on the couch. I make hot chocolate, then we talk.” Steve decided and sat his boyfriend down on the couch before heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You put little marshmallows in it.” Tony squeaked. “That’s so sweet! God, I love that. Where did you find them?” And he certainly did. He drank it slowly, with his sparkling eyes and once again Steve had the feeling of getting to see more and more of real Tony. A grown-up that missed out too much of his childhood and a man whose heart was too big for the world they lived in.</p><p>“How about we ask each other some questions, we get to know each other and if there’s an important subject coming up, we can discuss that?” He suggested, after he had stopped starring at Tony and drinking is own hot chocolate.</p><p>“Go right ahead, Cap. I’m ready.” Steve doubted that, and he was afraid because there certainly was a high risk of them getting into a fight. But he had to take it, if they wanted to get anywhere with this, better get it out of the way already.</p><p>“Why were you having an attack when Pepper was there?” He asked right away. Tony clearly expected something else. His look was pure shook but Steve didn’t want to waste their time doing small talk. He knew these things and if not, it was probably all over the internet.</p><p>“Oh, okay… You wanna go directly to this shit, fine… if you can take it.” He answered. Tony was nervous again, within seconds, his legs were bouncing and he bit his lip. He was carrying himself straight back into an attack. “I woke up with Pepper in my door, and you were gone…” He started. “I mean, I know you were somewhere, because I woke when you got up, but…” He sighed and looked into Steve’s eyes. “You told me, it wouldn’t be a secret thing and then… Pepper and me, that’s still very fragile, which you realized of course. I needed you, because she still gets to me, not in a good way and you just chickened out the first time someone could have seen us, together. I thought, you…” Tony didn’t finish his sentence, but Steve knew what he wanted to say. </p><p>“Oh Tony!” Steve said softly and embraced the man. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I did not, and I mean really not, intent do to that, I just panicked and she is your ex, I didn’t want to make a scene. That won’t ever happen again, alright?” Tony leaned into the hug and Steve felt how he relaxed again. “Your turn.” Steve told him and ending the hug. </p><p>“Did you and Barnes, I mean was there ever something between you two?” Tony decided to enter the game in a similar way that Steve did. He didn’t catch him of guard, though because Steve totally knew Tony would ask more about his best friend.</p><p>“No. Never. First of all, Bucky is straight as an axe, secondly, I only fully realized that I liked man in the 21st century and third of all, just no, Tony. That’s nothing you need to think about, cause I’m just not at all attracted to him, never was, okay?” Tony nodded as an answer.</p><p>“How did you meet Rhodey?” Steve decided to go into easier territory to calm Tony more down. He didn’t want to risk a panic attack, when they talked to much about Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>They had been talking for hours, dealing with a lot of serious stuff that had happened, Steve’s parents, Jarvis and Ana. But also, about funny things, how Tony shut off all of Howard’s computers at Christmas and how Rhodey walked in on him having sex with a man for the first time. </p><p>“You told me you wouldn’t choose between me and Barnes, but you can’t really guarantee that you will never have to make such a decision. So, I know that’s a bullshit question, but who would you choose?” Tony came back to something that was clearly still bothering him, Steve couldn’t deny him an answer.</p><p>“I thought about that, and honestly Tony, I don’t know. I want a future with you. I really do, more than anything… But Bucky is my best friend, you know, he was by my side when I was a little shit and after my mom died, in the war… Always. I don’t want to choose. But there is one thing I can promise you, and it kills me to say, but if ever, there is a fight and Bucky is not in his right mind and he attacks you… I won’t hesitate a second to stop him and kill him if necessary.” </p><p>“There are some ‘ifs’ in your sentence.” Tony detected but he smiled regardless, so Steve was hoping that he gave a good answer. “I don’t want you to choose between your best friend and me, hell, I couldn’t choose between you and Rhodey… Just, I think I need some assurance for our relationship. I don’t want you to drop me, if he’s ever back in the picture.” </p><p>“I won’t do that. Never. And, I understand. Plus, Rhodey was not brainwashed and killed my parents, so I think Rhodey and I can totally get along.” Tony laughed a short moment.</p><p>“He will totally give you a shovel talk. Don’t take it seriously.” Steve grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled him into his lap. Tony laid his hand on Steve’s shoulder and sighed.</p><p>“I will take it seriously, Tony. I don’t want you to get hurt, and if I ever do, Rhodey can take his range out on me. I would totally deserve it. But don’t worry too much, you’re not alone anymore. I’m by your side, promise.” </p><p>Tony snuggled closer and closed his eyes. “I’m tired.” He mumbled. Steve laid his arms around Tony’s body and held him close.</p><p>“Then take a nap, darling. I’m here.” He kissed Tony’s head and closed his eyes himself.</p><p>Steve hadn’t slept a minute. He relaxed and his thoughts wandered, but that was all just too much sleep for him. He had slept more the in the last week then he did in the last weeks and months in Washington. Tony needed it though, so he would gladly let the man use him as a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>That’s how they spend the next couple of days. Tony started sleeping less and less during the day, and sleeping a lot better during the night with Steve by his side. He ate more, he took a little more care of himself and they talked a lot. About them, about the future, Bucky, his parents, the Avengers, literally everything without having a single fight. Both counted that as a clear win. Everything was perfect in their little bubble until the morning of their sixth day together. </p><p>They were having breakfast and while they usually spend that chatting and laughing, Tony was awfully quiet. He hadn’t slept well the past night. The nightmares suddenly had come back. Steve had woken up with Tony every time, he was shaken awake yet again. It was the first night that happened, since they shared a bed. It broke Steve’s heart to see Tony trembling and crying, forcing himself to gain back some posture, trying to not show his darkest places.</p><p>“Wanna talk?” He asked softly and quietly to not worse Tony’s headache. The man shook his head and nipped on his tea, because Steve still wouldn’t let him drink coffee. When he put down the cup, Steve took his hand. “I’m here, okay? Even if it was about him, you can talk to me.” Tony nodded and silence found his way back in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I will help you.” Tony announced after a while, looking at Steve cautiously. He frowned, what did he mean? </p><p>“To do what exactly?” He asked.</p><p>“To find Barnes. Help him remember, getting him back to being a good man.” Tony clarified and shocked Steve, who lost his voice. They had talked about Bucky and Steve going on a mission to find him. Tony told him it was alright, he just wanted to keep his distance, until he was a hundred percent sure, Bucky was back at being Bucky. Where did this idea come from?</p><p>“I’m sorry, I think I misunderstood you.” That was the first sentence coming out of his mouth. Tony shook his head and smiled tenderly. </p><p>“You’re my boyfriend and, I want and need to support you, he is your best friend, that makes him part of your family, so also a part of mine. I don’t like him, not yet. But you never like all of your family.” He took a deep breath. </p><p>“Plus, even if your Captain America, I saw and heard how you forget everything when it comes to Barnes. That’s why I decided, that I’m not going to lose you, because you decided to let him kill you, okay? You want to protect me? That’s good fine by me but I will protect you too.” </p><p>He locked eyes with Steve. “I won’t kill him, promise, with one single if. So, if I believe your life is in danger, because of him and you’re not fighting against him – which of course, you wouldn’t – I will do it, Steve. Within a second. I let him run once, for you but I will also kill him for of you, even if that thing between us will be ending then.” </p><p>Steve smiled back to his boyfriend. “Fine by me. You protect me, I protect you. And this thing, or however you want to call this between us, won’t end. You’re stuck with me, Stark, forever.” </p><p>“I can live with forever, Rogers.” </p><p>“My apologies to interrupt you, Sirs but I must inform you of the arriving of two visitors.” JARVIS interrupted their conversation. “Mr. Wilson is down in the lobby. He wishes to speak to the two of you.” </p><p>“Man, I totally forgot Sam, I told him I would call him for the mission.” Steve realized. “But you said two visitors? Is Nat with him? I thought she was going to Europe for a while.” </p><p>“As of my information, you’re right about Miss Romanoff whereabouts. Yesterday, her position was in Brussels.” </p><p>“Then, who’s with Wilson, J?” Tony asked, looking at Steve with concern. Why was Wilson here, why didn’t he just call to ask about the mission?  </p><p>“I don’t want you to go into a panic attack, Sir but my screening indicates the man in Mr. Wilson’s company is no other than Sargent James Barnes.” Tony’s heart sunk and he swallowed. “He is wearing handcuffs. I’m not certain, he’s with Mr. Wilson out of free will.” JARVIS clarified.</p><p>Steve took both of Tony’s hand. “Breath, darling. Breath. We send them away. Sam can bring him to SHIELD until we know what’s going on and if there is still HYDRA in his brain.” Tony shook his head. Swallowing again. Steve felt how even he himself started sweating and failing miserably in calming down. His head was literally screaming to keep Tony and Bucky away from each other. </p><p>“No, Sam wouldn’t be able to fight against him. He’s here because he wants to, not because he’s forced.” Tony took some deep breaths, calming his body and his brain as much down as he could. “No one found him, ever and now he’s here? Sam didn’t go looking for him, without back-up. He came out of his own will, that shows he remembers at least a little and knows something is wrong.” </p><p>Steve starred into his eyes. That was the same man that had cried for an hour last night? Now, after having a short panicking moment, he was more logical and rational than Steve? And that while the man that initially brought him back into his nervous state Steve found him a week ago, was only a couple of floors away? What the hell was happening, was he dreaming? “Bring them up, JARVIS.” Tony ordered. </p><p>“Tones, you…” Steve started, but Tony stopped him with a single glance. He was determined. He wanted to stop this nightmare from hunting him. The only way to overcome his hate and angst of this man, was to meet him and get to know the Bucky who was Steve’s best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get the team back together!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you planning to do, Tony?” Steve asked concerned and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. Since Tony invited Sam and Bucky into his penthouse, he got paler with every second. He ran around the kitchen, nervously looking for something that was clearly not there. “Honey, please… Wait a second and take a deep breath, then tell me what the hell you want to do.”</p><p>Tony followed his direction and took some deep breaths, but even the highest building in New York hadn’t an elevator that took long enough to come up to give him enough time to explain Steve why he was out of his mind. And he clearly was, right? </p><p>The elevator doors opened and Tony flinched. He totally jumped two feet away from Steve. His back pushed against the fridge, which made him jump yet again and he was back into his nervous state. Steve took his hand and forced him behind his back, before he went into the living room to greet their visitors.</p><p>“Cap!” Sam said enthusiastically. </p><p>“Sam.” Steve answered with a firm voice, but he was not really looking at his new friend but looking behind him. JARVIS had been right – of course he had – that was Bucky. </p><p>The man looked at his feet, which was a motion Steve had never seen in him. He had always walked with his head up. When he saved Steve, when he was in the war, first front. Even when HYDRA captured him, when Steve found him, there was no head down. And after Bucky became the Winter Soldier, he hadn’t seen a sign of shakiness in Sargeant Barnes. </p><p>The one in front of him, looked like a homeless person that had given up mid-winter and was ready to die. Steve felt how the breakfast came up from his stomach. He wanted to throw up seeing his friend like this, that was worse than the killer machine. He couldn’t believe it was actually possible.</p><p>“Good to see you two, you’re doing well?” Sam asked totally ignoring the one hundred elephants standing in the room. “What’s up Tony? You’re good? You probably know already, but my wings kinda had a little, well… you know accident. I could need another pair of hands to get them back on track, you’re up for it?” </p><p>Sam didn’t get an answer. Steve wanted to turn around, see if Tony wasn’t having a major panic attack but at the same time he couldn’t take his eyes from Bucky. There were two reasons for that. </p><p>First of all, he had never been so close to Bucky again. Well physically they had, but maybe right in front of him was standing the chance of getting his friend back. Tony had been right, Bucky hadn’t been forced to come here, it was his free will, even with handcuffs.</p><p>But second, there was something bigger taking over his brain. He hated this thought, but all he could think of, was that he needed to secure Tony under all circumstances. In that moment, the only threat for his boyfriend was his old friend Bucky Barnes. He needed to watch him to see even minor changes in Bucky’s motion. </p><p>Until now, it hasn’t even seemed like Bucky would fight, even if he was attacked himself, but Steve meant what he had said. He would kill him if he ever attacked Tony. That was it. It would kill him inside, but he would rather live with that than visiting Tony’s grave. </p><p>“What the hell, Sam?!” Was in the end the next thing coming out of his mouth. “How? Why? Like, why?” </p><p>Sam looked at him with a confused look in the face. “I thought that was the plan? I mean we totally thought it would take longer, right? Where did you want me to bring him?”</p><p>Steve nodded once. “Well, SHIELD… not here. Anywhere but…”</p><p>“Wow, what have you two been up to?” Sam laughed and made a dramatic pause, which hadn’t the effect he awaited, nobody even seemed to realize he was talking. “We took SHIELD down, idiot! Like a fucking week ago!”</p><p>Steve scratched his head. “Oh, yeah… I’m… Yep, sorry, but still, why here?”</p><p>The confusion only grew bigger in Sam’s face. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You wanted me to bring him to the military, the police, or what? Maybe the FBI or CIA? I thought you wanted him back and not dead?”</p><p>Slowly, Steve came back to his logical, rational self. His brain must have been in ‘fight or die’ modus. Of course, they couldn’t bring him to another official organization, because Bucky was a killer. At least, he was the face all these victims of HYDRA had seen last. There wouldn’t be a trail, and even if how would he defend himself? No, they needed strategy before they would be going down this road.</p><p>“Activate protocol Loki for Barnes, JARVIS.” Tony ordered. His voice was hoarse, that was the first thing Steve realized, but Tony hadn’t screamed. At the same time, he seemed calm, there was no shakiness in his words. Only after he had analyzed that, he wondered what protocol Loki was.</p><p>“As you wish, Sir.” JARVIS answered. Out of the wall, well a hole opened in the wall, but for Steve it was still coming out of nowhere, something flew into their direction. Seconds later, Bucky had shackles around his ankles and wrists. They were thick and Steve could see, there wouldn’t be a way to escape them. Even with Bucky’s metal arm.</p><p>“We…” Steve started but had no idea what he wanted to say. Finally, he turned to look at Tony. Surprisingly, the billionaire did look back at him, forcing a smile on his face, while tears ran down his cheeks. </p><p>“We need to bring him away.” Steve told Sam, but didn’t take his eyes off of Tony. The man that was crying yet again, without a little change in his breath, or sniff out of his nose. Steve really had no idea how often his heart could take to see this broken man.</p><p>“No.” The smaller man said himself. “Sam is right, we cannot bring him away. This is the safest place, for him, for us and the world… For now. I have a Hulk proved floor. We bring him there and JARVIS can take of the shackles.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I think I need explanation.” Sam asked later, when they were back in Tony’s kitchen, drinking coffee, as if they were not just sitting a couple of floors above the Winter Soldier himself.</p><p>“Bucky. HYDRA Bucky, killed Tony’s parents.” Steve explained while watching his boyfriend with concern. He was waiting for Tony to freak out and realize what he just did. Letting not only Bucky into his home, his safe place, but also taking of the shackles, even if he was sitting in Hulks room.</p><p>‘It’s more comfortable’, Tony had told him, when he allowed JARVIS to take off the iron shackles from Bucky.</p><p>“I thought they died in a car accident.” Sam wondered.</p><p>“That’s what everybody, including me, thought until last week. HYDRA wanted them dead, so the Winter Soldier did his job.” Tony explained further. The smaller man starred into Steve’s eyes and neither of them knew what the other one was thinking.</p><p>They were both shaken up, that much was clear. Steve didn’t know what Tony was planning to do, and Tony didn’t know if all the things they worked on the past week had gone to waste in the last half hour. Plus, they obviously had no idea they could trust each other in their decisions. </p><p>“So, you two are together now?” Sam asked, trying to cool down everybody’s emotions.</p><p>Steve reacted fast. He still remembered how insecure Tony had been when he hid away in the closet. “We are.” He declared. And at least that brought a little smile into Tony’s face. His lips didn’t move a lot, his eyes softened, his little wrinkles showed up and Steve knew they would be alright. Maybe not today, but soon enough.</p><p>“Congratulations.” Sam said and he really meant it. “Although it would be fair if you give me 100 bucks, I lost my bet but I brought that guy back, so I’m waiting for a little compensation.” </p><p>“You made a bet with Nat, didn’t you?” Steve laughed. </p><p>“Idiot.” Tony whispered, smiling a little more.</p><p>“Hey! I’m sorry, I’m new to that gang, give me some time!” </p><p>“Wait, Steve, is he, though? Did you promote him to our boy band?” </p><p>Sam raised his hand to threat Tony with a slap across his face. “He’s joking.” Steve said and he was really relieved that he could honestly say that Tony joked. “Tony is actually happy to have another tech guy on the team. You are an Avenger now, if you want.” </p><p>Sam bumped his shoulder, which hurt his fingers a little but he had too much pride to show it. “Captain America just asked me if I want to be an Avenger, man.” He shook his hand. “Course I want, do I get a floor in the tower?” He grinned into Tony’s direction.</p><p>“I mean, Steve’s floor is probably being cleared… There are still a dozen others, but they’re being renovated… You know, this crazy alien guy and Hulk happened, so it needs some time.” </p><p>“Great! I still want that compensation and you gotta have a look on my wings.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, kid.” Tony took a sip of his coffee. His very first in one week and Steve couldn’t decline him that one. “But for now, we need to solve the other problem.” </p><p>“I think we need help.” Steve said. “HYDRA is still alive, and I just don’t believe Bucky was the only one being turned into a killer machine.” </p><p>“You’re right. We need to know how they got HYDRA into his brain, how we get it out and if we have to prepare for more of those guys. And frankly, of what I saw and what JARVIS scans indicate, he seems quite similar to you.” Tony agreed. </p><p>“Any ideas?” Sam asked. </p><p>“I will try to contact Bruce, if he got brainwashed, I need help. And I hate to say it but we need Barton, he and Nat need to find out more about what they did with him. Maybe we can still find some loyal SHIELD agents to help.” </p><p>Steve nodded. “You’re right. I get in contact with Nat; she can get Hawkeye on the game. Tony, you get Bruce back here.” </p><p>“What about me?” Sam interrupted. </p><p>Steve shot him a glance. “Lesson one. You shut your mouth until I’m done! And then you go down to Bucky, and try to get something out of him, anything. Get him to talk.” </p><p>“Me?” Sam asked bewildered. “And, I’m not going in there!”</p><p>“You did see the big glass wall?” Tony asked. “Obviously it’s not just glass, but you can totally talk to him without going inside.” </p><p>“I cannot talk to him. We are too related. And I’m surely cannot let Tony to him, we don’t need any panic attacks or murder, from any side.” </p><p>“Thanks darling.” Tony smiled and got up from his seat. Time to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky.” Bruce greeted him, coming out of the quinjet. “I was on my way to Mumbai.” </p><p>Tony hugged him. No words needed, at least not for this, greeting his friend, because that’s what Bruce was, a great friend. They kept in contact, hell, Bruce was the only one that accepted his offer to live in the Tower. He was still traveling through the world, sometimes he still felt like a fugitive.</p><p>“What is it this time? Loki again? The Mandarin? The military? HYDRA… And yeah thanks for calling for help.” </p><p>Tony smiled, when he let go of Bruce. “You can tell that Cap, Nat called me for support, without her, I’m not sure I would have known before the 12pm news.” </p><p>“He’s here? I thought he would stay in Washington D.C.” </p><p>Tony clapped his hand on his back and walked him to their lab. “That’s last week’s news, you have to catch up, and hey, we’ve got a new member.” Tony stopped in his track. “One question, really important. I mean, you know I love that big guy, right? Course I do, he saved my life… I can still smell his breath… but hey, not a problem.” He sighed. “The Hulk room is occupied. Do you think, you two could get along for the time being?” </p><p>Bruce blinked a few times, clearly not following what Tony was implying, and surely, he didn’t understand for who the Hulk room was needed. “Did you put Cap into the safe room?!” He asked because that seemed to be the only solution. “Did you guys fight again? You need to get your shit together, so we can work as a team. We were lucky last time, but we won’t be every time.” </p><p>Tony laughed. Loudly and without holding back in the slightest. Bruce would probably be the one that wouldn’t say anything to his relationship with Cap, but in that moment, he realized they would have to tell Clint, because Natasha wouldn’t dare to do so. God, he needed to put all the cameras on Clint’s face. </p><p>“We did not fight. And it’s not Cap in the room.” Tony scratched his head and started walking again. “The problem, you and I need to solve, is the person in the room.” Bruce waited patiently for Tony to continue, but he was still wondering. “It’s Bucky Barnes, ever heard of him?”</p><p>Now it was Bruce that stopped in his track. “Wait, no… Tony that’s a trap! Bucky, you mean Cap’s best friend Bucky?! He’s dead, like… No! He fell off that train… That’s like, impossible. However, that is, it’s not Barnes.” </p><p>“It is. Don’t forget HYDRA did experiments on him while he was captured. I think they might have succeeded in making another super serum, different than Steve’s, probably…  I mean, it’s HYDRA quality. But, my point… he survived, and he’s back.” </p><p>Bruce started walking again. “So why is he in the safe room?” </p><p>Tony scratched his head. “Well, he might be a serial killer with a strong metallic arm.”</p><p>“Might?” Bruce demanded. </p><p>“He is a serial killer, but he’s not in his right mind. I believe HYDRA brainwashed him, something… We have to heal him, whatever the costs.” </p><p>Bruce opened the doors to their lab. “Where’s your proof?” Tony looked up, confused. “You were there, Tony. SHIELD went down, people we trusted that turned out to be HYDRA. It seems as if HYDRA saved his life… Maybe, he changed the side… He wouldn’t be the first.”</p><p>Tony sat down, spun around in his chair. “He didn’t remember Steve.” </p><p>“Acting.” </p><p>“He was first front in the war. You don’t do that if you have any doubt about you being on the wrong side.” </p><p>“Do you think all of the German soldiers fought because they believed they were doing a good thing? Because I’ve scientific and historical proof against it. How can you be sure about this? Obviously, you are afraid of him, if not you wouldn’t put him into a Hulk proved room.” </p><p>“Yeah give me a history lesson. You’re the best for this, and not the two people under my roof that were born in the twenties or something.”</p><p>“Steve was born on the 4th of July 1918.” </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “You do know who I am, right? Son of Howard Stark? On the 4th of July, we did not celebrate the Independence Day but the birthday of Captain America.”</p><p>“In the future, we can celebrate Independence Day, and I might like a chocolate cake for Steve Rogers.” Tony turned around to find his boyfriend standing in the doorframe, looking fantastic as always, and not as if his best friend was being held captured by them. </p><p>“Hey Cap, good to see you.” </p><p>Steve nodded into Bruce direction. “Happy to see you too, Dr. Banner.” </p><p>“Bruce just wanted to give me a history lesson, wanna join? He wanted to talk about the Nazis that didn’t want to be Nazis.” </p><p>The smile disappeared from Steve’s face. And in the very same moment, Tony wanted to slap himself across the face. The war wasn’t even over for a year in Steve’s brain. “There were a lot.” Steve whispered. </p><p>“The annexation of the old territories by Hitler was not liked by everybody… They were forced to fight for the German Reich. You couldn’t refuse. People didn’t know if their neighbor was for or against the Nazis.” Steve sighed. “Was actually worse after the war, when those territories were back at their respective countries, soldiers faced trial for collaboration with the enemy. I read a few history books about those trials when I woke up…” Steve straightened himself. “Why are you talking about that?” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Came out of Tony’s mouth without him being able to stop it. “I’m not doing that on purpose.”</p><p>“I know that, don’t worry. One day, it will only be a memory, so why?”</p><p>“Bruce has his doubts about Bucky…” Tony said with as much calm in his voice as he was able to pull out.</p><p>“Listen, Cap… It’s not against you or your friend. I just want to be sure we’re not getting ourselves into danger.” </p><p>“That’s absolutely fine… I know for you guys the war is ages ago, but for me… it’s not even a year… You should have seen him in the war. Nobody can change that much within that amount of time, or do you want to tell me, he really lived the past 70 years? Maybe, you could just trust me here?”</p><p>Bruce sighed. “Don’t get me wrong Cap… I do trust you; I really do… But he’s your best friend and you thought you lost him, I’m not sure you’re rational enough.”</p><p>Steve nodded once, ready to leave the room and let Tony handle the rest of it. Surprisingly, the billionaire seemed to actually be clearer headed about this situation. He would do what was necessary, and Steve knew he was to close. Maybe Tony’s breakdown helped him see things in another light.</p><p>“Barnes killed my parents.” Tony declared. “Or rather, HYDRA forced him to do so. And last week, he saved Steve’s life, just minutes after he intended to kill him. I saw him, and I pointed a gun directly in his face, I wanted him dead. He stood there, just watching me… He didn’t try to escape. He didn’t attack me, while I stood there, able to shoot any second. He ran away, when I told him to. He was ready to die. Maybe you can’t trust Steve on this, but I assure you, I don’t have any reasons to protect him.” </p><p>That had been enough to convince Bruce. Tony didn’t know what suddenly caused the trust of the doctor, but he was fine to go along with it. He should have known Bruce wouldn’t just accept that.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t wanna tell me since when you’re fucking Cap?” Bruce blurred out, while he was analyzing Barnes brain scans and Tony started to read everything he could find on brainwashing. </p><p>Tony didn’t look up from his lecture. “I’m not.” He said calmly.</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“Technically, no…” Tony specified, only raising his eyes high enough to see Bruce face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I wanna know which part you’re playing?” He shouted. Tony opened his mouth to explain to his friend that they actually hadn’t come to that part yet, so he couldn’t be a 100% sure that Steve was a top, he was only 95% sure. “Shut it, Tony! I don’t want to hear anything!” </p><p>Bruce threw his tablet against the wall, and it splattered into smaller and bigger pieces. “Don’t forget the Hulk room is occupied.” Tony whispered. “And I put that on your bill.” Bruce turned around, shooting one glance at the Tony. Hulk’s neon green eyes, watching him with hunger. Tony swallowed, yes, he would absolutely shut his mouth.</p><p>“How should I trust you, when you’re lying about your affair with Steve? How can you be objective?” Tony waited patiently until Bruce had sat down and his eyes had turned back into the brown, calming eyes of Bruce Banner. He really didn’t want to face HIM right now; the Tower was still damaged enough. </p><p>“It happened a week ago, okay? I didn’t plan to throw myself into the next thing just after Pepper, but it is how it is, Steve’s a great guy, the best. I want Steve to be happy. Yes, Barnes killed my parents, but he spared Steve. He went to Sam’s apartment out of his free will. He didn’t refuse to come back here. He collaborated, well knowing that it might be the end of his life… For the moment being, I’m ready to give him some credit. And if you can’t, you’re free to go, although it would be much easier with your help.”</p><p>Bruce shook his head a few times. “A week ago?” He asked then, while Tony actually expected him to come with contra-arguments.</p><p>“Yeah, eight days I think, I’m not really keeping track on time at the moment. Why?” </p><p>“I’m confused, you had sex with Steve a week ago and he still talks to you? I didn’t even know he was into guys and then you… I mean no offence but your reputation speaks for itself…”</p><p>“You mean the reputation of the last years? That since 2008, I’ve either been single or in a relationship with Pepper? You didn’t let me explain. I wanted to tell you, that I haven’t yet had sex with Steve… It’s definitely in my plan, like as fast as possible, just have a look at this Adonis. But this is not a one-night-stand. Steve and I are in a relationship.”</p><p>“Why does that shock me even more?” Bruce asked confused. “But fine, you trust him, Steve does, I can go along with that…for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha and Clint arrived in the middle of the night. When the elevator doors opened in front of them, one smiled softly and the other one’s jaw dropped.</p><p>The four men had met after work in Tony’s living room, discussing what they found out and what their next steps would be. The problem was, that Tony was completely spent. He had had his nightmares the other night, then Barnes showed up and he had a minor anxiety attack and then they went to work. It took him mere minutes to fall asleep on Steve’s lap.</p><p>That’s how they two spies found them, Sam and Steve still discussing silently about the few words Barnes had said during the day, Bruce already gone to bed, and Tony lying cozily on his boyfriend’s lap that put a blanket on his body and caressed his hair without thinking about the way it looked for their teammates. </p><p>So, Tony missed Clint’s face, when he found out. There was video proof, but he realized the next morning that it was just not the same. He needed to find another way to tease the archer.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god!” Clint exclaimed, luckily silently enough to not wake up the billionaire. “Nat, did you give me drugs? I’m hallucinating. Tony’s buddy kinda looks different, younger, and Pepper looks an awful lot like Steve… Nightmare.”</p><p>Natasha gave him a more or less soft blow on the head. “You’re not funny, Barton. Not in the slightest.” She smiled back to the three men on the couch. “Sam that idiot is Clint, Clint that’s Sam who brought down SHIELD with us, and I hope you remember Captain America and Iron Man.”</p><p>“I do, but the last time I saw them, they were not that close, I actually thought they were not close at all. More like a cat and a dog.” </p><p>“Times change, Barton.” Steve explained. “Have a seat. We were just planning on the proceedings.” </p><p>“Well, we’ve got some news for you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it already morning?” Tony murmured half asleep, Steve definitely moved and he didn’t like to wake up like this. </p><p>“No, as much as I love your couch, I still rather sleep in your bed.” He picked up Tony in bridal style, to carry him into the bedroom. </p><p>“I’m too heavy.” Tony declared but wasn’t really convincing. He said it more out of principle. The time someone carried him into bed were gone since he grew too big for Jarvis to do it. Dating a super soldier, apparently came with some benefits.</p><p>“I think your weight right now is as much as I was before they made me part of a biological experiment.” That made Tony smile a little. Scrawny Steve had been ridiculously sweet and funny at the same time, He had seen enough photos for proof.</p><p>“I’m a grown-up. You, on the other hand, didn’t even look like a teen.”</p><p>“You really like discussing a lot, even when you’re too tired to keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“No return or exchange possible.” He answered when Steve laid him on the bed. He grinned brightly, taking of Tony’s pants. Good for him that he didn’t want an exchange. The last week with Tony was great, and he learned more about the man than he knew ever before and he loved every piece of that information. He would never regret the decision to try his chance with Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Protective Steve, protective Steve and did I say protective Steve?</p><p>Oh and can you find the little easter egg I put in? Tip: Interview of the OG6</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Panic attack (no major descriptions)</p><p>I didn't even plan the second part of this series when I wrote the first part but now I just can't stop. I wanted to finish with Chapter two but it's completely impossible and now even Chapter 3 isn't the end.</p><p>Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s sleep schedule was extremely odd. Yes, he had been tired like hell, more exhausted than anything else and he still was, no doubt there. But yet, in the last fifteen minutes he had been staring at the ceiling. It felt like hours to him, but the time just didn’t want to pass.</p><p>Falling asleep near Steve, with Sam and Bruce talking about physics had been easy. He liked the sounds, anything to not let his thoughts be the loudest in his head. And now, Steve’s presence seemed to calm him down in a way, he hadn’t been since the Chitauri attack maybe even since he got kidnapped. But even the hot blond guy next to him, couldn’t calm him enough to fall asleep again.</p><p>Tony let his head wander for a while, maybe he would fall asleep while writing an update for the new StarkPhone in his head. Time passed from 2:28 to 3:16 and he couldn’t bear it anymore. </p><p>He even felt as if the walls came nearer and nearer. He had to get out of here and do what his soul needed. He needed explanation. There was no sleep until he understood the how’s and why’s. </p><p>Because if the ‘problem’ Bucky Barnes wouldn’t be solved, he couldn’t get Steve to concentrate on their other major problem. The huge unknown in outer space waiting for the perfect moment to attack them. And wouldn’t that just be this moment? Nobody of them thinking straight?</p><p>Tony nodded to himself and got out of bed, let’s go and face his demon. “Tony?” Steve murmured into his pillow. “U good?” </p><p>Tony’s heart melted when he looked into Cap’s face. It should be illegal to be hot and cute at the same time, but Steve pulled it off perfectly. JARVIS would have to print him a photo of this look. A hundred copies at least. </p><p>“I’m just thirsty, I will come back in a minute. Go back to sleep. You need it.” Steve sighed into his pillow and closed his eyes again. That was then his first lie in the relationship, but it was for a good cause, right? Tony wanted to make it work with Steve and for that it would clearly help to get closer to his buddy.</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn’t surprised when he found that Bucky was awake. He wouldn’t sleep either if he was held captured in a place he didn’t know while people scanned his brain and asked him weird questions. And although Tony knew they were doing it for him and that it certainly was better than anything HYDRA did to him, he couldn’t stop his mind from comparing this situation to him being captured in that god damn cave.</p><p>Surprisingly, though, Bucky sat near the glass wall. He looked exhausted just like Tony, worse probably but also calm, not as if he would kill him any minute if he gets the chance. The billionaire had to force his body to stay calm. It wouldn’t help either of them, if he would freak out.</p><p>Bucky locked up at him and he couldn’t contain his face from not showing surprise. He didn’t think Tony would show up then. He was reading a book, which also had been a suggestion from Tony’s part. He may be a prisoner, for the time being, but at least he should have some comfort.</p><p> Tony didn’t say a word until he sat down on the floor about six feet away from the wall. “It’s a classic. I loved that book as a kid.” He started of slowly.</p><p>“You liked The Metamorphosis as a kid?” The man actually decided to go along with the conversation.</p><p>“I wasn’t a popular kid. I was fascinated by it.” </p><p>Bucky nodded at closed the small book. “That’s the thing with genius kids, right? Thanks, by the way, I think I like reading. I’m not sure I always did, but I do now.”</p><p>“The least I could do.” </p><p>Bucky shook his head. “I remember them, you know? And when I saw you, I knew who you were. I mean everybody knows you but back there at the sea, I recognized you in a heartbeat…” </p><p>“Because I look like my father… Yep, I know that part.” Out of Tony’s mouth came a forced laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m just not his biggest fan.” He sighed. “And I’m just telling that the man that killed him… Sorry, my brain isn’t completely functional right now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. That’s something I really wanted to tell you. I can’t bring them back, but I am sorry. I know it wasn’t my initial intention to kill them, but if I had had a little more will, more force… I wouldn’t have.”</p><p>“HYDRA did a good job in messing with your brain… I’m trying. I know it wasn’t really you but every time this video footage replays in my head, it’s your face. Hell, that I’m sitting here and I’m not having a major panic attack needs a lot of concentration from my part.”</p><p>“Why did you like the book?” Bucky changed the subject, apparently, he knew what panic attacks were and he tried to help. That gave him a million plus points.</p><p>“Made me think of my father. I wished it would happen to him… But basically, I had read all imaginable children books and I was done with it at seven years old. They were just too boring, so I decided to take some out of Jarvis bookshelf.”</p><p> Bucky smiled a moment. “Steve always loved books. When you got me the books, I remembered how in the war he would always read when he wasn’t about to die, that or drawing. He loved that too.”</p><p>“I can imagine that.” Tony changed his position to lean his tired body on the wall. Now he had to turn his face to see the Winter Soldier, who didn’t look like a killer machine anymore. That helped a little to stay calm on the outside but Tony still heard his heart beat in his ears.</p><p>“So, who is it?” The man asked Tony. </p><p>“Who is who?” </p><p>“Since I’m in here, Steve didn’t show up. So, he probably has better things to do and since he let me beat him up while he tried to convince me I was out of my mind, it must be someone or something important to let the Wilson guy do the work. He seemed more stubborn the last time.”</p><p>“I think he tries to do the best for you and him. He saw how it ended up when he pushed to much.” Tony explained.</p><p>Bucky raised an eyebrow. “It’s you, or not? I remember how in the morning he stood there, little Stevie right in front of you…”</p><p>“Little? Man, I don’t know if there’s something wrong with your eyes, but he certainly isn’t little.” He interrupted Bucky before he had the time to analyze them more.</p><p>Bucky leaned his head against the wall. “No, he certainly isn’t anymore. Well, when he’s around people, he changed, you know… I don’t know, he isn’t my Stevie anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t think he changed. I didn’t know him before, but usually he’s not Captain America around me, maybe it’s because I don’t let him be Cap. I don’t like that patriotic guy.”</p><p>“It is you then?” </p><p>Tony sighed. “Can we go back to talk about my parents? I’m afraid you’re going all Winter Soldier on me if we keep on talking about Steve.”</p><p>“I don’t have a problem if Steve is a faggot, you know?” </p><p>Tony blew up his cheeks. “Well, let’s start our ‘Welcome in the 21st century lesson’ with this, don’t ever use that word again, and I mean it ever. And also any other words you probably learned. We say homosexual or gay. Avoid anything else.”</p><p>“Sir, I must inform you that Captain Rogers is currently looking for you.” JARVIS interrupted them.</p><p>Bucky laughed out. “See, it’s in the middle of the night, why would he be looking for you?”</p><p>Tony got up from the ground. “He’s a really good them leader.” He said into Bucky’s direction. “Tell Steve, I’m on my way, JARVIS.”</p><p>“And now? Are you going to visit me every night?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Until my heart doesn’t want to jump out of my chest every time I see you.” Tony laughed. He wasn’t sure he could take it to come down here again. Steve just gave him a great excuse to flee.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Bucky said again and Tony wished it would change anything, inside his head he was yelling at himself that he should grow up and accept it, but right here his heart was still bleeding. This man choked his mom to death. A dry sob left his throat, when he pushed the button of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, when he arrived back at the penthouse. His boyfriend was wide awake now, typical soldier, he really seemed ready to fight. No more sleepy head. “Where have you been? You’re good?” He asked now with his calm and carrying voice. </p><p>Another sob came out of Tony’s mouth and he stared up to Steve with his watery eyes. He was so weak next to Steve. He made him weak and as much as Tony loved that guy, he didn’t like that side effect.</p><p>“C’mere, sweetheart.” Steve murmured and pulled the smaller man into his arms. “You’re going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.” He comforted his partner. He caressed Tony’s hair and held him as close as possible without breaking his spine.</p><p>Tony clung to him like he would die if he wouldn’t, and he cried. He didn’t know where all those emotions suddenly came from. But he cried, loudly and there were sobs and back in his mind he knew just how awful he must look like and that he was wrecking Steve’s shirt with those ugly tears.</p><p>Steve whispered things into his ear, but Tony didn’t understand one word. He was captured in his mind, and he just wanted to break free of it, leave his mind and never have to think again, never have to remember again. He wondered if it was humanly possible to never stop crying and if not, he would certainly be breaking the world record with the longest and ugliest crying session.</p><p>At one moment Steve had picked him up and walked to the couch to get more comfortable. “I hate to say it, but I’m actually proud of you, right now.” He said in a moment where Tony had to catch his breath. The billionaire only responded with a snort.</p><p>“I’m serious. It’s one week and you already show me your emotions, I can hear you cry. Don’t get me wrong, I hate that but at least you’re not alone in your suffering.”</p><p>“He killed her. He killed my mom.” Was the first sentence that came out of his mouth. He sounded hoarse, probably like the boy he once was, the young guy who was told that both his parents died in a car crash. Like a child that lost his mom. </p><p>Steve closed his eyes for a moment. God, Tony reminded him of himself when his mom died. And his heart was breaking. Tony lost his parents, both on one day without warning. And everybody had expectations a twenty-one-year-old could never fulfill, even not a genius. No time for grieving.</p><p>“I know. I’m so sorry.” Steve kissed his head and laid him on his shoulder. “I will find a new place for him, first thing tomorrow. Well today…”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “That’s not a solution. He’s your friend, your brother.” He was slowly calming down, still trembling in Steve’s arms.</p><p>“We could cut his hair, then he would certainly look a lot more like the guy I remembered.” </p><p>A little smile appeared on Tony’s face. His eyes were closed, they were clearly hurting him and they would even more in the morning but Steve would take care of him. “I know you always find a solution Tony, that’s what you do… But this time you’re not alone. I’m here and all the Avengers. Maybe Thor will show up, he’s pretty good when it comes to cheering people up.” </p><p>“Midgardians, he never calls us humans or people.” </p><p>“No, he doesn’t. But hey, I like it, it sounds so much cooler.” Steve laughed and pulled a blanket over Tony and himself.</p><p>“You used the word cool.” Tony snorted. “You really are getting used to the 21st century.” </p><p>“Yes. I start to like it, especially since I found that pretty handsome guy with his big heart and his genius mind.” </p><p>“I heard he’s a billionaire and lives in the biggest building of New York. You should keep him, think about all the stuff he could buy you.” </p><p>Steve sighed. He knew Tony was trying to joke around, cheer himself up but he also knew that behind every joke there was a little truth. “I’m planning on keeping him, but actually this tower, it’s a little too big, without JARVIS, I wouldn’t even find the kitchen. It’s sad that my apartment was blown up; we could live there.”</p><p>“Fuck DC.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay. How about a small apartment in Brooklyn?”</p><p>Now it was Tony that sighed. “I get your point, stop it. The Tower is my baby. I’m not giving it up any time soon.” </p><p>“You wanna go to bed?” Steve asked. </p><p>“No. It doesn’t like me.” </p><p>“Okay, but hey, we still haven’t finished the first season of New Girl, you’re up for it?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not.” He answered and cuddled himself even closer to Steve. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Steve was making breakfast while watching his boyfriend sleep on the couch. The TV was still running, Tony might be the genius but Steve wasn’t a moron, apparently it helped Tony sleep when there were sounds around.</p><p>“Morning Cap!” Clint exclaimed loudly when he came out of the elevator with the others. “Oh shit.” He whispered when he saw Tony still lying on the couch.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I think his lights are out until you shoot an arrow at him.” He glanced away from Tony to Clint. “And no Hawkeye this was not your permission to do so.” The archer grinned and sat down.</p><p>“He’s still sleeping? That’s odd for him.” Natasha wondered. </p><p>“We had a long night. He couldn’t sleep, after we went to bed. He left to go to see Bucky, and that information was forced out of JARVIS. He came back and was a mess. He only fell asleep after watching three episodes of New Girl. At first, I believed he passed out.” </p><p>“He went to see Barnes? That’s brave.” Sam declared.</p><p>“Stupid.” Bruce contradicted. “Tony’s not doing good since Loki. This is another trauma. He shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“He’s trying…” Steve said. He served everybody a coffee and the pancakes he made. “I’m sure he only wants to help himself and funnily he wants to help Bucky, so maybe he thought facing it was better than running away.” </p><p>“Can someone please explain to me what kind of problem Tony has with Bucky? I mean Loki and all those aliens, I get it. I have problems with that part, too. But your friend? Didn’t everybody until a week ago believed he was death? Is Tony jealous or what?”</p><p>“Bucky killed his parents.” Steve simply explained. There was no need to explain again that it was actually HYDRA. Everybody knew why they were here.</p><p>Clint’s face went stone cold, that was new for Steve. He glanced at Natasha, who’s eyes showed how much she was boiling with range. That only took her mere seconds, usually she was the one to get emotionless. She really was close to Tony…</p><p>“I’m killing that son of a bitch.” Clint declared.</p><p>“If I don’t get to him first.” Natasha added.</p><p>As weird as it felt, Steve smiled. It was good to know there were people having Tony’s back and that he was right when he told his boyfriend yesterday that he wasn’t alone anymore. Even if right now it was against his childhood best friend.</p><p>“Why is Tony helping him?” Clint wondered.</p><p>“Because he loves Steve, and deep inside he knows that Barnes himself is a good guy, and we may be able to get the shit that HYDRA left inside of him, out of his mind.” Bruce explained and Steve only got happier. Bruce put his doubts aside then.</p><p>“I’m still not getting over that part. Give me some time. And also, what happened to Pepper? Last time I checked they were a couple.” Clint asked.</p><p>“They broke up before Tony came to DC. She was here a week ago. Tony didn’t take it well. I think there was no contact since then, but they’ve always been friends, they will be fine.”</p><p>“I mean, that must have been a shook finding out that Captain America stole your boyfriend.” Sam laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Steve clarified. He would never approach a person that was in a relationship. Maybe it all happened fast after Pepper but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He couldn’t imagine Tony alone in that mess. “Let’s go back to the job. Nat, Clint? Anything from your contacts in Russia?” </p><p>“Yep. Clint and I are going to Moscow after breakfast. We’ve got a big lead.” </p><p>“Bruce?” </p><p>“Working on it, but it would be easier if I knew how exactly the brain wash happened.” </p><p>Steve nodded once. “I’m sure Natasha and Clint will find something and, in the meantime, Sam can try to get everything out of Bucky he can possibly remember.” </p><p>“But I can finish my breakfast, right? Those pancakes are pretty good.” Sam answered while still chewing on his fifth. “You really are full of surprises.”</p><p>“Hurry up.” Steve laughed but everybody knew that Cap wanted this shit done as fast as humanly possible. Plus, the sooner everybody went back to their task the sooner he could check on Tony. He wouldn’t do that in front of the others.</p><p> </p><p>Even after the Avengers had finished their breakfast and Steve had cleared the kitchen, Tony was still sleeping. And honestly Steve wanted to let him sleep, he needed it and he was surprised he was still sleeping. Then again in the last 48h, if he calculated correctly, it still was only about 11h of sleep, at best. But Steve knew that Tony would want him to wake him up.</p><p>Steve squatted down in front of the couch, touching Tony’s face only with one finger, caressing his cheek up to his hairline and back down to his lips. It must be the hundred time for the last week that Steve thought how handsome this man was.</p><p>Tony really was gorgeous, not only for him but probably for half of the population, but it was Steve that saw him like this, sleeping, with swollen eyes, red face and still his perfect jawline with his goatee that had the little silver inside. He was perfect.</p><p>“It’s silent.” Tony whispered but decided to not open his eyes. They hurt, and he was enjoying Steve’s finger on his face.</p><p>“It is, I’m sorry.” Steve answered and also talked very silent.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Tony forced his eyes open. “I’m so thankful Steve, for yesterday and for everything. I’m not sure what I would have done to myself if I had been alone.”</p><p>“I have an idea.” Steve smiled, now laying his hand on Tony’s cheek. “I saw it and last time I nearly believed you were dead, I am sure if I hadn’t come, you would have since you blocked everyone out.”</p><p>“Everyone except?” Tony laughed.</p><p>“Me. Yeah. I’m the lucky one.” He sighed. “We have to talk. Clint and Natasha took the quinjet to Moscow to meet up with a whistleblower and they may have a lead to a HYDRA base in Siberia. Bruce is still looking for options and Sam talks to Bucky.”</p><p>Tony closed his eyes again, sinking deeper into the couch. “Everything said then.” </p><p>“Why did you do that?” Steve asked, and he wouldn’t let it go. He didn’t ask last night but he needed to be prepared, to learn when Tony was about to do something stupid. “You lied to me, not that I’m angry about that, only because it was nothing major, but… We talked about that, if you want be to help, you must open up a little, so I can be a good boyfriend.”</p><p>“You are Steve. You are a good boyfriend.” Tony rubbed over his eyes. “I don’t know, last night, it sounded like a good idea, well in my head. I want it to stop Steve, okay? I need to face the demons that are haunting me so that we can move on. I want to move on with you. I want a future with you. Bucky will be a part of it and before that happens I need to stop having panic attacks when I see him.” </p><p>“He won’t Tony.” Steve declared. “Yes, he’s my best friend, but as long as you’re not alright with him, he won’t be a part of our future okay? There’s still so much to come, I mean, people will want explanation when his surviving is public news… We’re far from the point where he’s going to be that close to us, especially to you.” </p><p>He caressed Tony’s hair, while both forced smiles on their faces. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want him out of my life ever again but this isn’t my decision alone. I don’t know what’s his plan. I will help him if he wants to, but I have boundaries. You are my boundary. We both know that it wasn’t his mind but it was his face and I understand completely how that is still hunting you. Don’t stress yourself, Tony. We’re going to do that at your pace, okay?” </p><p>He nodded. “Can I go back to sleep now? With you?” He asked, already knowing it was impossible for both of them.</p><p>“You can, if you want. But I’ve got work to do…” </p><p>Tony smiled. “Yeah, I cannot either, I’ve got work too. Not only Barnes but also that StarkPhone I promised the people…” </p><p>“I made pancakes for the team. I still have some batter, want some?” </p><p>“Absolutely! I mean after I find something for my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Tony and Steve agreed that it would be for the best if he stayed out of anything Bucky related for the moment being. While Steve was running between the lab and the Hulk room and his regular checks on Tony, Tony himself stayed in the penthouse, working with JARVIS and a tablet on the Code for the new phone.</p><p>It was nice, Tony had to admit. It certainly didn’t feel right because he wanted to help his boyfriend but, in the meantime, he was doing what he always loved, working on tech. He enjoyed it and most importantly that was a project in which he saw progress, that helped him staying in a good mood.</p><p>“Sir? Miss Potts is currently down in the lobby. She’s asking for permission to enter the penthouse and have a conversation with you.” JARVIS announced around lunch time. </p><p>“Might as well get a break, Steve wouldn’t let me work the whole day…” He murmured. “And we have to go back on speaking terms, right? Let her up.”</p><p>“Miss Potts will arrive shortly. Do you want to change into something more appropriate, Sir?” </p><p>“Giving me fashion tips?” Tony grinned up into the next camera. He hadn’t bothered about his looks that day. He was wearing an old pair of sweatpants and Steve had gifted him one of his SHIELD sweaters. It was huge but to comfy and yes it was still August and he could turn on the heating but nothing comforted as much as this.</p><p>The elevator binged. “That would be your last chance, Sir.” JARVIS told him and didn’t yet open the doors. </p><p>“I’m good, let her in.” He cuddled a little deeper into his blanket. Partly, because he really still felt cold but maybe subconsciously he was also trying to protect himself. The doors slid open and Pepper Potts walked out of the elevator.</p><p>“Hello Tony.” She said, slowly walking up to him. “Can I sit down?” She asked politely.</p><p>“Make yourself a home.” He answered grinning and Pepper took the couch next to him.</p><p>She crossed her legs and looked at him for the first time. She frowned when she saw his red face and the swollen eyes. “Are you alright? Did something happen? Did Steve?” Her mother hen characteristic came up within seconds.</p><p>“No, yes and no.” He answered shortly. “I told you that I’ve things to do. You wouldn’t listen.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Tony. I was angry and mean, and completely unnecessarily unfair to you. I came to apologize. I really don’t want to destroy our friendship. And I wanted to wish you good luck with Steve. You deserve to be happy!” </p><p>Tony sighed and relaxed a little, even putting the blanket down. “Thank you, Pep. I wasn’t fair to you either. I blamed you alone on the breakup… but I know that I wasn’t always the boyfriend you deserved. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“We better fit as friends; we both know that now. And nice sweater by the way… You and Steve, I know I reacted badly last week, but I think it could work out, actually the more I think about it, the more I’m sure that it was meant to be.”</p><p>“It wasn’t planned, okay? And it didn’t happen until last week.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know you’re not that kind of guy.” She sighed. “Since we’ve got the apologies behind us, am I allowed to ask why you look like that?” Tony smiled for a little moment.</p><p>“I’m not sure you wanna know that. And it’s a long story.”</p><p>“Make it short then, my lunch break is only thirty minutes long.” </p><p>“Okay, I try. Steve’s best friend from the war, Bucky Barnes. He fell off a train, and he was presumed dead. He’s alive, HYDRA, the crazy Nazi organization that infiltered SHIELD, saved him and he was turned into a killer machine.” If Pepper was shocked she didn’t show any signs of it. “Steve and I found proof that it was him that killed Howard and Maria.” He ended.</p><p>“What?!” There was the shock then. “Wait, wait, wait! No, Tony!” She stopped a second. “Nooo!” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Oh god, I was so awful to you, while you had to… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tony smiled and nodded once. “Not your fault, I didn’t want to talk.”</p><p>“What now?” Pepper asked curiously. </p><p>“He’s here. Down in the Hulk room. Clint and Nat are in Russia, trying to find something about the brainwashing. Bruce is working down in the lab to heal him. Sam is talking to Bucky to find more information. Steve’s running in circles, more because of me than because of Bucky.”</p><p>“I’m not running in circles.” Steve told him, just coming out of the elevator. Tony grinned up to him. “Hello, Miss Potts.”</p><p>The woman turned around to face him. “I’m not calling you Mr. Rogers or Captain Rogers. I’m still Pepper.”</p><p>The corner of Steve’s mouth lifted up. “Great. You wanna stay for lunch?”</p><p>Pepper got up fast enough. “No, thanks. I have some meetings.” She turned back to Tony. “Again. I’m sorry. If you need anything, call me, and Rhodey or Happy. Keep me updated.” She was out of the room before the men could say another word.</p><p>Steve stared back at the elevator. “Wait. Did Pepper Potts, the Pepper Potts really just run away from me?” He laughed a little.</p><p>“You can be very intimidating.” Tony smiled. </p><p>Steve walked up to him and sat down next to Tony. “I was very nice!”</p><p>“Yeah. I think, it was more about last time… Although it’s still weird that she fled. It’s not really her style. Maybe she wanted to give us some privacy. Then again I just told her about Bucky and what happened.” Tony frowned and shrugged then. “She probably just felt uncomfortable, in the end she’s still my ex.” </p><p>Steve smiled and decided they would find out soon enough or not at all, no need to think further about it. Instead, he leaned closer to kiss Tony’s cheek. The billionaire turned around and the kiss landed on his lips. “No need to be so innocent.” He whispered against Steve’s lips. The soldier smiled. </p><p>“I’m not!” He answered. “Let’s prepare lunch and after I’m having a break from the stress, with you.” </p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know exactly why but this Chapter might be my favorite, it's not because there's a whole lot of plot in there but only because of the fact that I like the way I ended the story. It think it fits, because that story wasn't about any overly dramatic story, or major plot-twist but mostly just about two guys learning about themself and their partner and that together, they can archive more. I just like this basic thing a lot.</p><p>Also, I finally brought some Tony being protective over Steve into the story.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four remaining men were just having lunch when Tony reached a video call from Rhodey. Tony answered it. “Hi Rhodeybear, what’s up? Your face seems cracked? Did you destroy my multi-million-dollar suit?”</p><p>And in fact, his best friend seemed a little unrelaxed, staring at him. Tony was afraid he would manage to jump through the phone and strangle him to death. “I did not! In fact, it’s you that destroys them, multiple of them. Fuck, you even made a firework with them to prove Pepper that you were done with Iron Man.” </p><p>Tony cleared his throat. “As fun as it is to fight with you… I’m not really alone right now.” </p><p>Rhodey narrowed his eyes. “First of all, do I look like I care? And second of all.” He took a deep breath before shouting his next sentence. “Pepper needed to tell me that you’re now fucking Captain America.”</p><p>“His name is actually Steve… but details you know, not that important.”</p><p>“Oh, still joking, yeah?!” Rhodey blew up his cheeks and tried really hard to calm down. “It was also Pepper that told me why you were on shutdown for two days and didn’t bother to answer anyone’s calls after. His friend killed your parents, and you thought, I wouldn’t want to know that?”</p><p>Tony sighed, avoiding to look at the guys at the table, that didn’t know what to do with themselves. “You couldn’t do anything about it, and I thought it could wait until you were back from Afghanistan.” </p><p>“No, it obviously couldn’t! And you know why? Because I’m gonna break that guy’s head and after I’m giving Steve a shovel talk he’s never heard in his entire life, and after it I’m gonna slap him across the face because that killer machine is in your home!”</p><p>“You would only break your fingers…”</p><p>“I’m using the suit.” Rhodey answered with a death serious face. Steve swallowed once next to Tony.</p><p>“Listen, it was not Steve’s fault, not at all. He’s taking really good care of me! I know you’re friends with Pepper and that you don’t like if she’s getting hurt, but it wasn’t just me that ended the relationship. And also, if you slap someone, you should take me, since it was mostly my idea to let him stay here. He was brainwashed and he needs help.” </p><p>“Since you came out of that cave, you have developed a helper’s syndrome. And sometimes I’m not sure if it wouldn’t be more beneficial to you to change back into egoistic Tony.” Rhodey slowly calmed down, what Tony could see in his face, that relaxed more and more.</p><p>“Believe me, I’m still an egoistic bastard, I can just hide it better.”</p><p>“No, you never were. Sorry. I just wished you would have told me. I tried to come home but the air force wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Platypus, Steve’s taking care of me. There’s Bruce, and we’ve got a new member, also military guy, and as far as I’ve heard Natasha and Barton are ready to take revenge for my death if needed.”</p><p>Rhodey shook his head. “Alright, Pepper was shaken up when she called me. You should talk to her again. Anyways, I’ll be back as soon as possible and warn your new boyfriend. I’m still having a talk with him and if needed I will put on the suit.”</p><p>Tony grinned. “I nearly believe he’s more afraid of you than you could ever be of him.”</p><p>Rhodey grinned back. “Good. Take care, Tones. Don’t get yourself killed.”</p><p>“Kick some asses in Afghanistan. The right ones.”</p><p>“Will do.” And he ended the call.</p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s a healthy or unhealthy relationship you have with your best friend.” Sam commented. </p><p>“No psychoanalysis, Wilson.” Tony glared at him for a moment. “Rhodey saved my life quite a few times, and he’s my brother. He’s my family and we have a very healthy relationship. But he also cares for Pepper, a lot and if she’s hurt because of me, he calls me out for it, as he should. They’re the only family I have.” </p><p>Steve put his hand on Tony’s arm and waited until his boyfriend looked up to him. “Not anymore.” He said seriously. “You have us. You have me!” </p><p>Tony nodded once. “Even if Pepper’s my ex, she’s also my friend and the CEO of my company. She will always be a part of my life, is that okay for you?” </p><p>Steve smiled. “It is. I’m happy you have people, I’m a little afraid of Rhodes, more of him as a person as with the suit, but I will survive.”</p><p>“That depends on your answers.” Sam stated. Bruce grinned but decided to not engage into the discussion.</p><p>“Let’s go back to work. Bruce?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Nothing new, I hope our two spies are going to find something if not, we might have to ask other specialists for help, neurosurgeons, psychiatrists… It’s not really my domain.”</p><p>“Sam?” Steve continued.</p><p>“Bucky remembers a red book. Well, he freaked out a moment when I bought him some of Natasha’s Russian books, one was red and he threw it away, then he remembered.”</p><p>“Could be his trigger.” Tony thought out loud. “Maybe used as hypnosis subject or maybe there’s a text in there… Try getting more out of him, JARVIS can inform Natasha and they can look out for that book.”</p><p>“I’m already on it, Sir.” The AI answered directly. </p><p>“Great, at least some efforts then.” Tony concluded, and they continued their lunch and their small talks. They would go insane if they wouldn’t stop talking about HYDRA, assassins and brainwashing. </p><p> </p><p>“What you’re doing?” Steve asked laying down on bed next to Tony late that night. The billionaire was still tapping on his laptop. </p><p>“Working.” Tony answered shortly and only tapped more furiously. </p><p>“Okay…” Steve answered bewildered. He wondered if he had done something wrong, or why else was Tony so angry? Or was he just stressed?</p><p>“Sorry, I just finished off talks with politicians. I hate those people.” </p><p>“Since when are you into politics?” Steve asked. Whenever they talked about politics, Tony didn’t seem to care to much. ‘As long as they don’t take my suits, they can kiss my ass.’ He once said. ‘And even then.’ He had said after a short moment of thinking. </p><p>“Since, I need them to get your friend out of around twenty charges of murder. And as you know, they cannot be statute-barred.” Tony looked back to his boyfriend, when he slammed shut his laptop. “And they will, Steve. I didn’t give them a name, but there are still some people waiting for answers. We will be lucky if he gets a lifetime a prison, they will try him in a state with the death penalty if possible.”</p><p>Steve swallowed. He had thought of the consequences but he never imagined that not everybody would agree with him, that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. There were certainly people out there that wanted him dead or in prison for what happened. Surely, the concept of brainwashing wasn’t a common excuse. </p><p>“And do you think, you can help?” Steve asked carefully. </p><p>“You’re lucky that I’m on good terms with Obama, lucky me he’s democratic.” Tony grinned a moment. “Republicans hate me because I stopped the weapon factory.”</p><p>“That was four years ago.” </p><p>“I know, and because they hated so much on me, I supported Obama’s campaign last year and I put lots of money in it and that’s why he likes me, and I have a telephone call with him tomorrow and don’t forget we saved New York.”</p><p>“You did, I mean we tried but you put that nuke in the hole, and without that we would all have died and Loki and his army would have taken over the world.”</p><p>Tony cuddled into his pillow. “Still a team effort.” He yawned once. “I’m trying to save him, Steve but our best chances are finding proof for his brainwashing and getting on Russia’s good side.”</p><p>Steve pulled Tony against his chest. “I know you’re trying, you’re doing enough, honey. Don’t worry. Everything will turn out just fine, and if not it’s not at all your fault. It’s HYDRAs and only theirs.” </p><p>Tony sighed once. “I’m shocked, Captain America isn’t taking the blame all on himself?” He murmured nearly asleep.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, but I have that amazing boyfriend helping me to be a bit less patriotic, self-righteous and self-blaming.”  </p><p>Tony cuddled closer with his back to Steve’s chest. “Don’t take all the Cap away. He’s kinda hot.” </p><p>Steve grinned into Tony’s neck and kissed it after. “You can have him in your dreams but on the day, your all mine.” </p><p>“I’m yours anyway.” And with that Tony fast fell asleep without saying another word, Steve on the other hand couldn’t sleep. That was a first for him since he was with Tony, but suddenly he just couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of Bucky seeing the death penalty.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve?” Tony addressed Steve the next morning while they were having their first coffee. His boyfriend looked up to him. “How about you take the day off, today? I know you didn’t sleep; even your perfect face can’t hide that, and there isn’t much for you to do anyways? I have some super strength proven punchbag in the gym, you wanna test it? I would have plenty of other options if Loki’s madness wouldn’t have destroyed it.” </p><p>Steve shook his head. “I’ve got things to do…”</p><p>“What, Steve? You delegated all of the work and honestly, this right now is just not our thing. Sam is the veteran that can talk with people having PTSD, he’s neutral. Nat and Clint are spies, if there’s anything to find out, they will and Bruce? Well, he’s a better option than I am, although he asked me to get into contact with Wakanda because they might have better technology.” </p><p>“He’s my friend.” Steve answered stubbornly. “I must help him.” </p><p>“And you are, you’re doing everything you can, but you have to look after yourself. And if you can’t, I will.”</p><p>“Seems like we both got the same problem.” He answered and sighed after a couple of seconds. “Fine, but I’m not in the mood for sport, if that’s alright with you, I would like to just hang around on your couch, watch Tv, maybe get some sleep.”</p><p>“It’s our couch, so sure you can, I will join you after my conversation with the President.” Tony put his hand on Steve’s cheek. “Stop worrying, we can handle that, okay? We’re the Avengers. We always win.”</p><p>Steve turned is head and kissed Tony’s wrist softly. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Without you, I would get mad.”</p><p>“Well, that’s because you spend too much time worrying about me than worrying about you or your BFF.” Tony smiled and pushed a flick of Steve’s hair beside. “I’ve got your back now, Honey.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how the next week passed rather quickly. Tony took over Cap’s role and did well enough, he still had his nightmares and another minor panic attack when he decided to face Bucky once again one night, but apart from that he was leading the Avengers as if he only swapped bodies with Steve.</p><p>That’s also what Bruce had thought, when in Cap’s second day off he had walked into the kitchen of Tony’s penthouse and had found Steve laying on the couch, pale and kind of smaller than before while Tony had been trying to serve a decent breakfast.</p><p>“Don’t ask.” The billionaire had told him, and both had known there wasn’t really anything to say. Steve had come back from the war merely a year ago. He had thought he would die in that plane. And he had come back to find alien monsters and the craziness of the modern world. </p><p>He suffered from the loss of his best friend and his chance on Peggy; only to find out now that Bucky was totally still alive and ready to kill Steve on the right commands. Not to forget that even if his friend was healed he might face the death penalty and all their work would go to waste.</p><p>And all that could only lead to one single conclusion, Steve himself suffered from PTSD maybe worse than Tony. In the past months Steve had never taken the time to process all these events. He had been busy fighting again and looking after his new boyfriend. He probably had a minor sexuality crisis, because yes, he could be openly bisexual in the 21st century. </p><p>Tony had realized it when he found his man on the couch after his rather successful talk with the President. He had seen it in those clear blue eyes; deep down there was this sadness, shakiness, the anger, all those emotions that Tony carried himself. Only with Steve it went even deeper. And that’s when he took over the leading role, and what shocked everybody the most, Steve didn’t even complain.</p><p>“I trust you, Tony.” Steve told him that night after he had taken the decision. “You trusted me the last weeks and followed my lead personally and on the mission. I’m working on myself, I have problems when it comes to trusting people, but I can do that with you. You think I can’t do my work properly, that’s fine, I know you have my back.”</p><p>“You bet I have.” Tony had answered, and the next day all of the Avengers had accepted the new way – the Stark way – even Clint when he had suddenly needed to report directly to Tony. </p><p>So, the week passed and slowly, they saw light at the end of the tunnel. There was finally visible progress, also thanks to the help of two psychiatrists and a neurologist that were very discreet about the whole thing. And right now, there were five lawyers working on possible defense strategies – if it would be necessary to defend Bucky in a court –. And Tony had a contact at the FBI that worked with his lawyers to make sure they wouldn’t just kill him without a trail.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got proof!” Clint exclaimed the moment Tony answered a video call from him, when the next week had just started. Natasha only rolled her eyes next to him. </p><p>“We’re heading back Tony, get your lawyers together. We have a book, and we have another six people in cryo-sleep, this is huge. It’s even bigger than the Avengers. We need help.” </p><p>Tony sighed and a little smile appeared on his face, maybe they could leave all this behind them soon enough. “Come back as fast as possible, before we act, we watch over everything you’ve got and if necessary I can get in contact with any person needed.”</p><p>After that he ended the call fast enough and looked down at Steve that had been laying on his lap since the day started. The blond man stared up at him but didn’t say a word. He patiently waited for Tony to confirm that it was good news or that it wasn’t.</p><p>“You can start to hope.” Tony confirmed. “And I swear to god, after this mess, you and me are going to therapy.”  </p><p>“You want to go to therapy?” Steve whispered. His voice had been soared since last week. He hadn’t cried or screamed but it just seemed as even his body couldn’t keep the stress out of the system and it showed off with common cold symptoms, which Tony honestly found a little cute and adorable but he would never tell Steve that only felt miserable and weak.</p><p>“This is less about wanting than needing, Honey. We need it, and I just want us to be okay for the future. For us, for the Avengers but also for the people who believe that we’re always ready to defend them, and honestly, I’m not sure we are right now.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Steve answered and closed his eyes again. There was nothing else to do than sleeping and trying to relax while Tony took care of the mess happening around them. He was pretty good, Steve was proud of his man; maybe in the future it would be for the best if they co-leaded the team.</p><p> </p><p>Another week later, and the Tower was full of people. The Avengers had assembled, FBI people, NATO people, UNO people, people of the federal government and the governor of New York himself. And some people Tony didn’t even bother to check further after JARVIS confirmed they were no treats. They all only came to watch the moment when they tested Bucky’s ability to withstand the brainwashing. </p><p>After the first talk with the ONU, Wakanda had been generous enough to help out with technology, South Korea sent two doctors and Tony himself built a security system. That had been the deal. They would test if Bucky was actually back in his own mind and after that he wouldn’t try him as long as he wore an ankle tag. He wasn’t allowed in any political related building, not near schools or companies that hadn’t allowed his entrance beforehand and a few other restrictions.</p><p>To make the list short, he was only allowed to be on the street as long as there weren’t any politicians around. It was a mess. He was free but at the same time, he wasn’t. And with that deal, that Tony and his lawyers had concluded, there came the first fight between Steve and Tony. And it was ugly. </p><p>It happened just two nights before the big day, and since then Steve had decided to sleep on Sam’s floor, which initially had been planned to be Steve’s. But now as the magic was happening, Steve was next to him, holding or rather crushing his hand. </p><p>Tony had thought it was a good deal, if Bucky would start being an honest and lawful American citizen, they would reconsider if the ankle tag was still needed. And Tony had proposed him a place in the Avengers, well Sam had given the information to Bucky but it had been Tony’s idea. But Steve hadn’t liked anything of the deal with the FBI.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t neither refused nor accepted the offer yet. He wanted to think about it, which honestly was fair and gave Tony a little more time to get over the fact that this face killed his parents. But Bucky also needed a perspective because naturally at first, he wouldn’t find a job, and he wasn’t allowed outside the US and even 13 states had restricted him from entering. Life wouldn’t be easy like that.</p><p>And those were the reasons why Tony had been afraid after the fight when Steve refused to talk to him for two days straight, because Steve hated what had been decided, and Tony already imagined how Steve would take his friend at night, and leave with him to be on the run for all their life. He thought Steve would choose Bucky over him, do exactly what Tony expected him to do but what Steve had promised wouldn’t happen.</p><p>But now he was here, next to him as support. Apparently, he had accepted this was the only way for the moment being but that they still could change it in the future. The government, the people, hell the whole world just needed an assurance that they wouldn’t let an assassin run free. </p><p>Tony heard Steve’s swallow when Bucky didn’t react in any way on the trigger words. He maybe flinched at the beginning but that was only out of fear of what might could happen. Everybody in the room smiled, and Natasha and Sam celebrated with a secret hand shake. Clint looked rather proud of himself, since it was him finding the book he clearly was the hero of the story.</p><p>“Good job, Tones.” That was Rhodey standing on his other side. He was sent by the military last week to check if Tony wasn’t building weapons again and making sure nothing majorly dangerous was going on. Rhodey gladly took the opportunity to look after his best friend.</p><p>“That was a team effort.” He whispered back.</p><p>“Sure, but once again you proved that you’re not an egoistic bastard and can work pretty well on a team.”</p><p>“If got the best partner in crime.” Tony answered and grinned up to Steve. His boyfriend smiled tenderly back. Yeah, they would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Steve, but I can’t right now.” Bucky told him when he was saying his goodbyes to the team the next day. He had his bag with clothes in it, that Tony bought him, over his shoulder and was ready to go. “I appreciate what all of you did for me and when the right time comes I’m ready to pay off my debts, but for now… I need space Steve. I’ve been a prisoner all my life, let me enjoy it a little… And I need time to come to terms with what I did, okay?”</p><p>He looked a moment into Tony’s direction. The other man wasn’t exactly hiding, but he obviously tried to stay away as far as humanly possible for the moment. “I’ll come back the moment you need me, if any of the Avengers need me, because you saved me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve answered and restrained himself from his tears. They would see each other again, wouldn’t they?</p><p>“And your man needs you now. At the latest I will be back for the wedding, if I’m allowed?” He asked again into Tony’s direction. The billionaire only nodded once, he probably didn’t even hear the question and just reacted. Bucky turned around to face everybody at some moment. “Thank you all. I hope I can show my gratitude for what you did, one day. I don’t take it for granted.”</p><p>“Man, if you get a haircut, the two of us are fine. You look ridiculous.” Clint answered and the Avengers all laughed out loud. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s on my list too. Since, I finally feel like myself again, and I also think it will be hard enough for the ladies to accept my metal arm, no need to look like a homeless person.” </p><p>And after that the Avengers all said their goodbyes until there was only Tony and Steve left. “I’ve got you a credit card if ever you need anything, a phone, pretty simple to use, if you need help JARVIS is in there just say his name and you can ask him any questions you want.” Tony started talking to restrain himself from chicken out. “My offer still stands, you can come back any day and a floor will be ready for you…” Tony swallowed. “But I’ve got one condition.” </p><p>“And that is?” Bucky asked laughing.</p><p>“I need to build you a new robotic arm. I can’t have you here with that HYDRA thing.”</p><p>Bucky smiled and held out his hand. “Deal.” Tony swallowed once and forced himself to take the offered hand. “But you take care of my friend, alright?” Tony nodded. </p><p>He didn’t need a shovel talk. He would do alright. They would do alright. Tony was sure that Steve and him where made for each other. They would always find a way because now they had each other. And if there was something coming for them, they would be ready to face it, together.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Nat?” Sam asked when the rest of the Avengers saw Steve and Tony walking off together, smiling softly at each other. “I will never doubt you again.” </p><p>“I bet Steve’s going to propose within the next month.” She answered.</p><p>“And Tony is going to refuse, only for the sake of it, and then he will propose another month later.” Clint laughed.</p><p>“Nope. Tony will jump him, saying yes within a second.” Rhodey contradicted.</p><p>“They will probably adopt about three kids, that will drive us mad and at the same time we will be the cool uncles and aunts.” Bruce stated. </p><p>“I think you’re the best family one could wish for.” Sam sighed and smiled, feeling as if he had found his place to stay. </p><p>“You bet we are!” Clint laughed. “And since Mom and Dad are out on a date, how about we order some pizza and do a video game night?”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony and Steve came back late that night, the living room in the common area was a mess with the Avengers sleeping in the middle of it, but the lovebirds couldn’t care less. In fact, they didn’t even see it since they didn’t waste any time to get up in the penthouse while never loosing contact to the other one’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you realized, I really didn't want to make this about Bucky's healing process, it would have been too scientific for a basic love story and also it would have been too long for a story that was never meant to be that long. I love Bucky's story but I just didn't like to force it into this Stony story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>